Mac, WAC, and Colonel Gascon travel to Toydaria
This is how Mac, WAC, and Colonel Gascon travel to Toydaria in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon 2. then see a shuttle landing on Toydaria Toydarian soldiers enter the throne room and speak to King Katuunko Toydarian soldier: Your Highness, the Jedi ship has arrived. King Katuunko: Meet with him. Toydarian soldiers arrive at the landing platform as Mac, WAC, and Colonel Gascon exit Toydarian soldier: Master Jedi, our king has been expecting your arrival. You, your droid, and your friend are his honored guests. This way. follow the soldiers to Katuunko's throne room King Katuunko: Welcome, Master Jedi. out of his chair and approaches Mac When news reached me that a new Jedi is in the ranks of the Armada, I was willing to meet with him and his friends. Mac Grimborn: Your Highness, I was unaware that Bradey O'Diesel, Alter, Rowling, and their comrades were darkening our part of the universe. King Katuunko: I have heard rumors that you would destroy the Alpha Dragon, the Bewilderbeast. However, your course of action is based on lies and deception. Persuade your warriors to stand down. Mac Grimborn: I assure you, King Katuunko, I am different and enlightened. WAC-47: See, Your Highness? He's acting crazy. Colonel Meeber Gascon: If you ask me, he seems possessed. King Katuunko: Perhaps he is under someone's influence. Mac Grimborn: There is nothing to worry about, Highness. WAC-47: the necklace on his neck The necklace! Colonel Meeber Gascon: What kind ''of necklace?! destroys the necklace as Mac wakes up Mac Grimborn: Wha..... What happened? Katuunko Your Highness? What's going on? WAC-47: You were possessed, controlled by someone. King Katuunko: Who gave you this necklace, my old friend? Mac Grimborn: It was given to me by a bounty hunter I met on Lothal.... By the name of Jango Fett. Toydarian ministers murmur King Katuunko: Jango Fett? and Fangula arrive Count Fangula: That sounds like a bounty hunter. Mums: Oh, not that guy again! Colonel Meeber Gascon: You know him? ''Why ''in the world didn't you ''say ''anything? Count Fangula: Know him? Jango Fett? We were allies during the fall of the evil Sith Empire. What a moocher! He's harder to get rid of than 18 fleas. WAC-47: So, how ''did you get rid of him? Count Fangula: Oh, there's only one way to get rid of Jango Fett. Colonel Meeber Gascon: How? Count Fangula: Relocate. Mac Grimborn: Jango said it could make me a true Supreme Commander, very powerful. Mums: Legend has it, Jango Fett knows an ancient mystical powers, mind over matter. Mac Grimborn: But Jango said he only uses it for good. Colonel Meeber Gascon: Until now, you mean. King Katuunko: My only resolve is that Jango Fett has been hired by the the sinister Sith Droid Empire. Mac Grimborn: The Sith Droid Empire? Alter's behind this! King Katuunko: This Alter of which you speak of has ordered cargo ships of his new Battle Terminator Droids along with Bradey O'Diesel, and new Separatist droids to reinforce his empire. They will arrive at the dragon nest. Colonel Meeber Gascon: What?! That's the site of the Armada Strategy Conference! Mac Grimborn: If Alter and his empire attack with Drago's fleet, they'll take over the universe! they hear Sargent Savage as he arrives Sargent Savage: You are correct, Jedi Knight, but you and the King of Toydaria will not live to speak of it! Mac Grimborn: Savage! his lightsabers Your move. Sargent Savage: You fool, I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Bradey O'Diesel. his lightsabers Attack, Grimborn. fight and clash their lightsabers defeats Sargent Savage as he retreats King Katuunko: My friends, my soldiers will go with you. Mac Grimborn: Leave Jango Fett to me. When I find him, he's going to die. enter the shuttle and ships and leave Toydaria Category:Scenes Category:Battle Scenes Category:Duel Scenes Category:Lightsaber Duels Category:Trevor7626 Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era